


We're All Dead Here

by protectchatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Gen, I wrote it at one a.m., More tags to be added, lots of it too because vampires, probably, so watch out friendos, this is rlly bad, vampire and werewolf au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: Well, almost all of us.Tired of residing underground, a vampire and a werewolf move in with two unsuspecting humans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Spark, who gave me the idea of werewolf!Adrien :D 
> 
> Ahh I know, I know, vampire/werewolf AUs have been done a lot, so here's my addition to the pile. This fic is pretty cliché I guess, and I don't know if I'll actually put more chapters up, because I am writing like seven AUs right now xD I gotta stop starting new fics and finish all the other ones, honestly. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter- it's pretty short and boring but anyhow, let me know what you think, and I might end up updating this sometime xP   
> Enjoy!~

Chapter One

 

Marinette shrugged. "I don't know. It's a bit of a long shot."

 

"No it isn't! They don't have to know. They won't even find out, I swear!"

 

The bluenette bit her lip, one fang getting dangerously close to piercing her skin. Adrien always worried about that; she had a bad habit of chewing her lower lip, which wasn't exactly a sensible thing for someone like her to do. 

 

"Well... I don't know. If they do find out? What then?"

 

"They won't. Come on. It will be fine, I promise."

 

"What about during full moons? They're sure to notice _something_ _."_

 

"No, they won't! Listen, I'm come up with an excuse every month. I'll be out of town, or visiting my parents, or tending to my sick dog-"

 

Marinette snorted. "You don't have a dog. You _are_ the dog."

 

"-or any number of other excuses. And I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Come on! Just say yes. It'll be fine."

 

"Ugh. Fine! Have it your way. But I'm not happy about this!" 

She pointed an accusatory finger at his chest. "So keep that in mind, fleabag!"

 

Adrien laughed and punched the air. "Awesome! I knew you'd come around. Well, we'd better start packing our literal zero possessions. There is... actually nothing to pack. You can understand why I want to get away, though, right? Living in a sewer isn't exactly elegant. I mean, they're good for rats, I guess. I'm just looking forward to _not_  eating off of paper  plates."

 

"Okay, me too," Mari admitted. "The paper plates are not great, but I don't use them anyway, so it doesn't matter. Thanks, I'll take blood over your freaky human food any day. And we _do_  have some possessions, you moron. But I don't see why you couldn't have found us an apartment _without two human roommates!"_

 

He grinned sheepishly. "It was the only one available? And anyway, it will be fun. I've always wanted to go back to an actual _civilisation_  and interact with living people. I mean, technically I _am_  alive. But you aren't, so don't you think meeting some real life people will be nice?"

 

"If it involves me being awake in the _day time,_  no. No. Nope.

 

"Mari, we've talked about this!" Adrien groaned. "Day time is for being awake, night time is for being asleep. _Even if you are a vampire!_ Please don't go all gothic on me."

 

"Huh, whatever." She laughed. "So, when are we moving? And can we take our mini fridge? I don't think these people- what are their names? Alya and Nicholas?- will appreciate me keeping my food in their fridge. Adrien, tell me about the humans again?"

 

Adrien sighed. 

 

"Yes, we can take our mini fridge. We can move in whenever we're ready, we just have to call them to confirm it. And- Mari, I've told you about them, like, seven times! But fine. Alya is a part time journalist studying writing and journalism and college. _Nino_ is an amateur DJ. As far as I know, they're childhood friends, and potentially in a relationship. They live together in a medium sized apartment with a spare twin room. They're having trouble paying rent so they're looking for two roommates to split the cost."

 

Despite all her complaining about the very notion of moving in with humans, Marinette looked excited. 

"They sound fun! Ooh, I'm so excited! Uh, and obviously very unimpressed because they are _humans_  and this plan is dumb."

 

***

 

Upon thinking about it shortly after knocking on the apartment's door, Adrien decided that the plan, as Marinette had put it, was dumb. 

  

Because they didn't exactly look inconspicuous- well, Adrien _could_  pass as a human most of the time, except for full moons, of course. And so could Mari, and long and she kept her mouth shut. But the mini fridge filled with blood from farm animals was a dead giveaway. 

 

Key word being 'dead'. 

  

Which is why he'd decided at the last minute to put a padlock on it. That way, no nosy roommates would accidentally stumble upon its contents.

 

"Hi! I'm Alya, and you guys must be Adrien and Marinette? Come on in!"

 

Adrien blinked in surprise, unsure of what to say, and finally settled with, "Um, great, thanks! I mean, yeah, hi! Nice to meet you."

 

He laughed nervously. 

 

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. 

 

A werewolf and a vampire moving in with two humans who had no idea what was about to hit them- what could _possibly_ go wrong?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaa! So that's chapter one, sorry it was so short!  
> Hopefully I'll post a second chapter soon-ish. Feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing what y'all have to say! I have a few other works too which you can find on my account! :D   
> I'm slowly but surely trying to finish them all so I can focus on new things xD  
> Have a great day/night :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaa I completely forgot to post this haha xD I meant to put it up last week but nvm 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! :D 
> 
>  
> 
> ****warning!! there is some blood in this chapter! coz vampires****

Chapter Two

 

"So, where did you move here from?"

 

"Hm?" 

Adrien glanced up from his coffee cup, startled. 

 

"Where did you live before you moved here?" Alya repeated. 

 

 _"Oh._ Um... the other side of the city? You probably haven't heard of our road. But we're glad to get away from there, anyway," Adrien replied swiftly, knowing it would seem weird for him to tell them about their _real_ previous home. It wasn't every day that you met someone who'd been living underground; it would probably seem a little odd. 

 

Marinette grinned awkwardly, and then abruptly switched to a closed-mouth smile to conceal her fangs. 

 

"I'm sorry Nino wasn't here when you arrived. He's usually home at this time of day, but he had to pick some groceries up. He should be back soon, though!"

 

"Oh, it's cool! So- about groceries and stuff? Are we going to share everything and split the cost, or buy stuff separately?"

 

"I figured we could share everything, if you guys don't mind. Obviously we have our separate bedrooms, but we can totally share food, the couch, the TV, the fridge- you get the picture."

 

Marinette pointed to the mini fridge on the floor beside her.

"We have our own fridge, actually." And with her other hand, she speedily covered her mouth, shooting Adrien a look as if to say _'How the hell am I supposed to speak without exposing myself?'_

 

He shrugged helplessly at Alya and smiled. "Yep! We have... a fridge. 

 

"Oh!" 

Alya looked surprised, to say the least. "You have a fridge. Okay, that's... is that a padlock?"

 

The question was left unanswered as the apartment's door swung open. 

"Hey, babe! Sorry I'm so late, they were all out of milk so I had to go all the way to- oh! Marinette and Adrien are here! Hey guys, I'm Nino. Welcome to your new home!"

 

The two of them smiled at Nino, and Adrien stood up. 

"Do you need a hand with those?" He gestured to the shopping bags Nino was precariously balancing in his arms.

 

"Sure. Thanks, bro." He handed Adrien one of the bags and moved over to the kitchen section of the room. "Just dump 'em on the table, we can unpack later. I wanna hear all about you guys!"

 

Oh, _great_. 

 

Now Adrien would have to come up with a complicated backstory about their lives whilst Marinette sat in silence, afraid to open her mouth in case she revealed her fangs. 

 

Great. 

 

***

 

"-and that's how we ended up living with seven roommates in a run down apartment block."

 

"Dude, that's crazy! Sounds almost made up!" Nino laughed. 

 

Adrien panicked a little at that.

"Haha... yeah, right..."

 

Alya rose from her seat, and moved over towards the kitchen area. "I'm going to make some dinner," she shouted over her shoulder. "Would anyone like to help?"

 

"I'll help you, babe!" Nino cried, racing after her. 

 

 _"Adrien!_ Do something! I can't just sit here without speaking!"

 

"Just act natural. If they notice your teeth, just tell them you're- I don't know, cosplaying."

 

_"Cosplaying as who?!"_

 

"Mari, keep it down, you're kinda yelling. And- I don't know! Make something up. Draculaura."

 

"Dracu- _what?"_

 

"From Monster High!" he hissed. "Whatever. Just chill!"

 

Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes."This is _crazy._ You're crazy. This is not going to work."

 

"No it isn't. No I'm not. And yes it is! It'll work out fine, I promise. Just relax. It'll be fine."

 

***

 

Adrien collapsed onto his bed. _Wow._  That was harder than he'd thought it would be. And it had been less than twelve hours. 

 

"Adrien. This is not going to work, is it?"

 

He glanced at Marinette, who sat on her bed on the other side of the room. He wanted to disagree, and try to convince her that it _would_ work- but, to be honest, he wasn't so sure anymore. 

 

"I... I don't- I don't know, Marinette. We'll see what tomorrow brings."

 

So they went to bed, wondering what the next day would bring.

 

~

 

The next day brought death.

 

The death of Alya Césaire, in fact. 

 

He'd woken up at two in the morning, and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water; he was hardly expecting to find Alya dead on the living room floor. Marinette knelt over her, crying. She looked up in panic when Adrien walked in.

 

"Adrien! I- I'm sorry, it was an accident, I never meant to-"

 

Adrien groaned. _"Marinette!_ What have you _done?"_

 

She hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. But I heard someone in the kitchen and my instics kicked in and- the next thing I knew, I was- it really was an accident."

 

"It's okay. I mean- _it's not okay!_ Alya's dead! Oh god, we have to get out of here before Nino sees..."

 

"I'm so sorry. I know how much this opportunity meant to you. Now we won't be able to live in the open at all! The human police will be looking for us as soon as they find out, and nobody's going to rent an apartment to criminals!"

 

"You're right. Well, mostly- we're not criminals!"

 

Marinette raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

"We're not?"

 

'Nope. You are! But anyway, we have to do something. We have two options: we can run away, or you can... you know."

 

"I can what?"

 

"You know."

 

"No I don't. What can I do?"

 

 _"You know!_ I mean..." He gestured vaguely towards her.

 

 _"Oh._ You mean, turn her? Adrien, that would be way too dangerous. Nino would find out for sure, and- and- oh, I don't know. I guess it's better than leaving her dead. And we could always stake her if it got out of hand, right?"

 

Nodding, Adrien walked towards the kitched to get tissues; he returned swiftly and cleaned Alya up a little.

"Okay, do your thing."

 

Marinette bit her own arm, only just hard enough to pierce the skin, and trickled a little of her blood into Alya's mouth before pressing a tissue to the wound.

"I don't know if this is going to work. I haven't turned anyone for, like, sixty years, or something. The birth of new vampires this century is pretty much unheard of; I only know of two or three cases in the early 2000s. So, this could go either way, I guess."

 

Adrien nodded solemnly, and the two of them sat still by Alya's lifeless body for a while. As the clock struck three a.m., her hand twitched, and then her eyes opened.

 

"Oh! Hi guys," the brunette murmured sleepily. "Am... I on the living room floor? Why am I on the living room floor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNN
> 
> ...an interesting turn of events >:-) 
> 
> Anyways haha  
> I hope y'all liked chapter 2! Do feel free to let me know what you think :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr - I'm protectchatnoir! I also have pintetest, under the same name as this, kittychatnoir. If you wanna read some of my other stuff, there are several other miraculous AUs as well as my main miraculous work, the Think Fast series. If you do read them, I hope you like them!! :D I also write some stuff for voltron and monster high so yeah :P 
> 
> Anyways have a really good day or night and hope to see ya next chapter ;D!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote notes for this but I'm on mobile data and my phone glitched and they're gone now so BASICALLY sorry that I haven't updated for ages!! I've been distracted with other stuff haha  
> So I update more frequently on one new message (Lukadrien!!!!) and the Think Fast series so some of my other fics aren't getting regular updates but I'm trying to finish some of the older ones so that's cool :) oh man I haven't updated A Tribute To The (mostly) Deceased for aaaages jeez ANYWAY IM GETTING DISTRACTED the point is that HERE WE ARE WITH CHAPTER THREE hope you like it! ;D

Chapter Three

 

"Adrien," Marinette whispered."Should we... tell her?"

 

"Are you crazy? She's a vampire! We can't _not_ tell her."

 

"Well, we could try-"

 

"No!" 

Adrien shook Alya's shoulders in an attempt at waking her up properly. As she rubbed her eyes sleepily, he noticed the slightest flecks of red dotting her irises.  _It would be impossible to notice from a distance, so her friends and family would have no idea. And it didn't look particularly unnatural. She probably wouldn't even notice. They could lie to her, tell her that she tripped and-_

When Alya opened her mouth in a large yawn, Adrien noticed the fangs.

 

Okay. They were officially as good as dead.

 

But two thirds of the trio on the living room floor   _were_ dead, so maybe that okay.

 

"Alya, you're, um, dead," Adrien began quietly.

 

"What?"

She blinked in surprise. "Excuse me? You're joking, right? Or I'm dreaming. This is so weird. Why on earth would you say something like that?" She laughed and sat up, but her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Why am I craving meat? This is random- oh, why am I feeling the urge to bite you? Okay, _that_ is weird."

Her hand reached out and brushed Adrien's throat; he scooted backwards.

 

 _"Marinette!"_ Adrien hissed, pushing her in front of him as protection. "Do something! You need to teach her how to _not kill people!"_

 

"Yeah, because I'm so efficient in that field. You tell her!"

 

"You got us into this mess. Get us out of it!"

 

Marinette took a deep breath (which was quite needless, all things considered) and looked up to meet Alya's eyes. 

"You're dead. It's my fault. I killed you."

 

The brunette raised her eyebrows. "Are you serious? What is going on? This is totally a prank, right?"

 

"No," Mari continued. "I killed you. But you're alive again now. Well, not alive, exactly, just - you're a vampire. I'm a vampire. And I killed you kind of impulsively but then I totally fixed it, you know?"

 

Alya shook her head. "I'm lost, sorry."

 

"It's my fault. I was sick of living in the sewers; I wanted to live - um,  _reside_  would be a better word actually, I guess, since I'm technically not actually alive - somewhere nice! Someplace where I can see the sun! From a safe distance, of course, I mean-"

 

"Are you for real, girl? I'm really a... _vampire?_ That's totally ridiculous! No way, I don't believe you."

 

"Believe it," Adrien muttered. He pointed an accusatory finger at Marinette. "It's her fault."

 

Alya gave a fanged grin. "You're actually being serious? You're crazy. Both of you. You guys need help."

At that moment she noticed the rest of the blood that Marinette and Adrien hadn't managed to clean up. She frowned, and her hand went to her neck. Alya's eyes widened when she felt the bite beneath her fingers.

"Oh my God. You're serious. I'm actually a vampire. What the fuck, I think I'm going to faint. Can I faint? Is it physically possible for me to faint? Now that I'm _dead and stuff?"_

Marinette winced. "I'm really sorry, Alya. I really didn't mean to destroy your future or end your life or anything. But it will probably be fine. Nino doesn't have to know."

 

_"Nino doesn't have to know?! He's my boyfriend! We sleep together!"_

"Wow, TMI," Adrien muttered.

 

"I didn't mean it like *that!* I mean we share a room - wait, so you're a vampire too, I guess?"

 

"Uh, actually, I'm a werewolf."

 

Alya sighed. "Right. Of course. You know - I'm really struggling to deal with this. I mean - this can't be real, right? But I have a big cut on my neck and I have no pulse and - _I have no pulse._ I don't have a freaking pulse! I'm dead! I'm not alive!"

The brunette sobbed quietly.

 

"Great," Marinette groaned. "Now she's having a fricking existential crisis! Do something, Adrien."

 

 _"Me?_ You're the one who killed her!" 

He sighed. "She has a point. Nino's gonna find out eventually."

 

And then, _of course,_ they heard someone else's voice from across the room.

"I'm gonna find what out eventually?"

 

Adrien cursed under his breath and Marinette buried her face in her hands.

 

"Wow, Alya, are you okay? You have a - there's-"

From his bedroom doorway, Nino shakily lifted a finger to point at Alya.

"You have blood. There's - oh my god. There's blood."

He passed out.

 

Alya pointed at him angrily. "My boyfriend is a wimp who's afraid of blood!" she hissed. "I can't be a vampire!"

 

"Well, maybe one of you girls can turn him? Then at least you'd be vampires together," Adrien suggested helpfully, and Mari groaned again.

 

"Oh, yeah, a vampire who faints at the sight of blood?" Alya retorted. "Great idea, wolf boy! Great idea! Go help him, he could've hit his head or something. I'd go, but _I'm dead!"_

Adrien got up with a sigh. He lifted Nino and carried him back to bed before returning to the girls. "He should be fine. Okay, so the situation isn't exactly looking up. And, yeah, I can imagine that it's probably kind of impractical and inconvenient. Being a vampire, I mean."

 

A moment passed in silence.

"So... were you going anywhere with that?" Alya snapped.

 

"Oh, nope. I just thought I'd point out how dire the situation is!"

 

Marinette sighed. "Something tells me that this whole thing was a really, really bad idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time! :)
> 
> Also sorry if the formatting looks weird. Nothing is working today ugh


End file.
